An increasing amount of data, and in particular multimedia content, transmitted over networks has led to much research into ways to improve the quality and reliability of streaming data over bridged local area networks. Accordingly, the IEEE is in the process of standardizing a suite of protocols collectively known as Audio Video Bridging (AVB). The individual protocols include, among others, IEEE P802.1AS—IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Timing and Synchronization for Time-Sensitive Applications in Bridged Local Area Networks, IEEE P801.1Qat—IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks: Virtual Bridged Local Area Networks—Amendment 9: Stream Reservation Protocol (SRP) and IEEE P802.1Qav: IEEE Standard for Local and Metropolitan Area Networks: Virtual Bridged Local Area Networks—Amendment 11: Forwarding and Queuing for Time-Sensitive Streams.
Applications of these protocols include streaming compressed and/or uncompressed Audio and/or Video between various pieces of equipment. An exemplary transmission may comprise streaming uncompressed audio from an Audio/Video receiver to multiple Networked Speakers over an Ethernet network. In this regard, it may be necessary that the rendering of Audio in all speakers is synchronized so as not to affect the listener's experience. In this manner, the audio video bridging protocols are likely to be deployed in situations where quality of service is paramount to the user experience. However, although these protocols may enable the reliable and timely transmission of data over a fully operational network, they do not provide ways to deal with failures of network links and/or components. Ensuring the quality and reliability of transmitted multimedia data in the event of network link or component failure is critical to success in the marketplace.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.